


A Baby- Human!Tamatoa/Pregnant!Reader

by PrinceSkittles21



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Pregnant Reader, daddy tama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: Tama talks to your baby bump while you both cuddle.





	A Baby- Human!Tamatoa/Pregnant!Reader

“Hey in there,” Tama whispered to your belly. “It’s daddy.”

“Not entirely sure you can hear me quite yet, but… um…” You smirked at him, and he got more nervous. You stroked your growing tummy gently, the bump much bigger than last month. Tama was always so careful with you, especially now, as if you were a little doll. And now that you both had a child on the way, Tama was even more soft and protective.

You both had loved each other for years, and even though you’d only been bonded for a year, you knew he was the one, and he’d be the perfect father.

His gentleness to your bump made you so happy and lovestruck, and just the perfection of him was beyond amazing. You were so happy, and everything was as you’d dreamed it to be.

Sitting farther back onto the silky bed, you admired yourself and the way your husband gushed over its new changes. He placed a gentle hand on your lower belly, moving closer to kiss it.

“You’re going to grow big and strong, and you’ll be a legend like me, the great Tamatoa!” he gloated, adorably at that. “I’ll tell you all my stories, and I’ll protect you with my life… I promise.”

He kissed it again, then sat up, cuddling against you, “And for you, mon amour, the same. I love you so much babe.”

You leaned in and kissed him, long and tender, wanting it to tell him how happy you were. You wondered if he knew, how much you loved this, and how much you cherished him. You wanted it to last forever. And so did he. He loved you, more than anything. You were his most prized possession, and now so was your little one. He would always protect you both.

He softly cupped your baby bump and planted gentle kisses on your neck. You giggled, blushing, holding onto his dark shoulders. You moved your head and caught him in a deep kiss.

Three months ago, if he had been kissing you like this, it would’ve led to him on top of you with your naked legs gracefully draped on his hips. But now, you melted into his loving safe touch of one hand on your pregnant belly, and the other twirling your hair.

Dear lord, you were at peace.

“I love you,” you said at the break of the kiss. Staring into his entrancing teal eyes, you pressed your foreheads together. “And with you I’m happy.”


End file.
